Amour et amnésie
by Kuroro Lapieuvredudesert
Summary: Du jour au lendemain Harry se retrouve amnésique. Dumbledore, va le confier à Séverus, qui va malgré lui tomber amoureux de son élève, chapitre 7 en ligne.Fic terminée Slash Harry Séverus.
1. Qui suis je? Où vais je? Dans quelle éta...

****

Titre: Amour et amnésie.

****

Auteur: Kuroro lapieuvredudesert alias kurapika

****

Genre: Slash Harry/ Séverus.

****

Disclamers: Rien dans Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout ce bon monde est la propriété exclusive de J.k.Rolwing. Le film amour et amnésie non plus, cependant je n'ai pas vu le film en question, je m'inspire juste de l'idée.

Par contre, pour une fois, les titres des chapitres sont de moi. Désolée donc, pour les titres à 2 moises et à rallonge.

****

Avertissement: Ce sera un slash, donc une relation homme / homme, donc si vous n'aimez pas, je vous conseille de ne pas lire, mais ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenue. Pour ceux qui aiment, comme moi, bonne lecture.

Cette fic est sponsorisé par le club des amnésiques de France, dont je suis la présidente. Les yaourts Bia et les Préservatifs Dybex sont aussi partenaire de la fic.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont voté.

Bonne lecture.

****

Chapitre 1: Qui suis je? Où vais je? Dans quelle étagère? ( klpdd)

Seul, Harry était seul dans les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard, où il marchait sans véritable but précis. Il ne savait pas où il allait, où il était, et surtout qui il était.

Pour résumer, il était devenu amnésique, mais une amnésie assez particulière, puisque chaque matin, il avait oublié tout ce qu'il avait pu appendre la veille.

Au début, cette situation avait prêté à sourire, et cela avait été pris pour un jeu, une comédie, et la plupart avait pensé que le survivant, était un acteur, certes un bon acteur, mais un acteur quand même. Et que c'était pour le Gryffondor, une façon comme une autre, de faire parler de lui.

Afin de dissiper tout mal entendu, le directeur avait envoyé Harry à St Mangouste, afin d'un guérisseur puisse l'ausculter. Le résultat des recherches fut net et précis, le jeune Potter souffrait bien et bel, de troubles de la mémoire, mais personne ne sut en expliquer les raisons. D'après le Docteur Schallembeger, cela pouvait être du à la cicatrice, qui à force de chauffer, avait du endommager les neurones de son patient, mais sans aucune certitude.

Harry se retrouva ainsi, dispensé de suivre les cours, cela était plus qu'inutile. Ce fut Ron, qui se vit confier la garde son ami, afin qu'il ne se perde pas dans les couloirs. Mais une seconde d'inattention avait suffit à ce que le survivant échappe, à la surveillance de Weasley, et qu'il se retrouve au milieu d'un couloir. Il est vrai qu'Harry, en avait plus qu'assez d'être constamment, suivi par un rouquin qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Bien sur, il avait vite regretté, il avait faim, et ne savait absolument pas, où se trouvait la grande salle.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées, enfin c'est vite dit, la seule chose qu'il avait dans la tête se résumait à: qui suis je? Où vais je? Par une collision avec un homme, vieux, barbu, très laid, et associable, l'horrible concierge du collège.

- « Vous pouvez faire attention? Cria Rusard, hors de lui. »

- « Excusez-moi, Monsieur, dit Harry en fixant le sol. Je me suis perdu. Pouvez vous me dire, où se trouve la salle où l'on mange? »

- « Bien sur. Vous montez deux étages, vous tournez à droite après le portait du cheval à trois pattes, ensuite vous tournez à gauche, vous descendez trois étages….. »

Voyant, que toutes ces explications ne seraient d'aucun secours à l'enfant, qui avait la même mémoire que le poisson rouge ( Nda, c'est à dire 20 secondes. ), Argus décida de faire, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie, une Bonne Action, et servi de guide à l'amnésique, afin que ce dernier ne déambule plus dans les couloirs, comme une âme en peine.

- « Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire. »

- « Vous m'emmenez où? »

- « Dans la grande salle. »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Afin que vous puissez manger. »

- « C'est gentil de votre part, mais comment avez vous su que j'avais faim? »

- « Vous venez de me le dire. »

- « Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Grande salle. Hermione ne put retenir un cri de joie, quand Harry entra. Elle s'était fait du souci pour son ami, qui avait disparut de la circulation.

- « Harry, te voilà enfin, ne disparaît plus comme ça, j'ai eu peur. »

Aucune réaction du dit Harry, qui s'assit à la table, dans le seul et unique but, manger. Il sentit tous ces regards posés sur lui, pourquoi des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, osaient le regarder de cette façon. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

- « HARRY, cria Granger, tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle. Tout en donnant un coup de coude, afin que ce dernier sache que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait »

- « C'est à moi que vous parlez? Demanda le survivant. »

- « Oui. »

- « Vous ne connaissez? »

- « Je suis ton amie. »

- « Dans ce cas, pouvez vous me dire mon nom? »

- « Harry Potter, fais au moins l'effort de t'en souvenir, ça fait quinze fois que je te le dis depuis ce matin. »

- « C'est la première fois que je vous vois Mademoiselle. »

- « Et lui? Demanda Hermione en désignant un rouquin, tu te souviens de lui? »

- « Pas du tout. »

- « C'est Ron, ton ami, et tu dois rester avec lui. »

- « Je ne le connais même pas, et il a l'air méchant, il me fait peur. »

- « Mais non, il est très gentil, n'est ce pas Ron? Mais tu dois être affamé, sers-toi donc en riz. »

- « Henri? »

- « Oui. »

- « Je m'appelle Henri? »

- « Non Harry. »

- « Mais vous venez de dire, sers-toi Henri. »

- « Oui, prends un peu de riz, tu aime bien le riz. »

- « Oui, j'adore, répondit Harry, en se servant copieusement de pomme de terre. »

- « Alors pourquoi tu prends des pommes de terre? »

- « Ce n'est pas du riz? »

- « Non. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry, contre sa volonté du passer le reste de sa journée, enfermé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, en connaissant personne, et tous ses anciens camarades lui faisaient un peu peur. Il se mit donc à l'écart des autres.

Hermione allait devenir un animagus chèvre à cause d'Harry, malgré ses efforts et sa patience, elle n'avait obtenu aucun résultats, et avait fini par demander au directeur de confier l'amnésique à quelqu'un d'autre, ou elle risquait de devenir violente.

Donc Dumbledore alla demander à la seule personne, qui n'avait pas fait peur au survivant, depuis qu'il était devenu amnésique, le charmant maître des potions, réputé pour sa patience légendaire, Séverus Rogue.

A suivre chapitre 2 , Amnésiques de Poudlard, bonjour. Que puis je faire pour vous? A ne pas manquer.

Voilà un tout petit chapitre, merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

See you klpdd


	2. Amnésiques de Poudlard bonjour Que puis ...

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A eni:** Hermione ne va plus péter un câble, c'est sévi qui va le faire. Voilà la suite, et merci de ta review.

**A latoondudesert:** j'aime pas trop Ron, et comme tu le dis, faut qu'il laisse sévy faire, sinon, c'est moins drôle, lol, merci de ta review

**.A Sev Snape:** désole de faire court, voilà la suite, merci de ta review

**A Onarluca:** hihi si tu savais , mais ne dis rien , tu verra bien, et oui sévi va être très patient, il est gentil, n'est ce pas? Voilà la suite et merci de ta review

**A Dawn456:** j'espère que le chapitre 2 est mieux, sinon, qu'a tu mu de moi,? Juste pour savoir, merci de ta review.

**A Garouf:** pour la scène, éh éh tu verra bien, je peux juste te dire, la vérité est ailleurs, les mensonges aussi. Voilà, la suite et merci de ta review

**.A Elodie:** le choix du coulpe a été fait d'après un sondage, mais si tu aimes ce couple, je te conseille, Mystérieux Eden d'Onarluca, les fics d'Elehyn,, et celle de Sev Snape, Moi? Professeur cruel et serpentard, ou en moins bien, Poudlard pie, une autre fic de moi. voilà merci de ta review..

**A Emilie:** juste une question, il manque un énorme quelque chose, peux tu me dire ce quoi il s 'agit? Juste pour que je saches, et que je puisse y remédier, merci de ta review

**.A Lululle:** vi Sévy est un héros des temps modernes, qui chevauche un balais, lol. merci de ta review

**A Sumerlupin:** le pauvre Harry il est amnésique, pas neuneu, lol, bien que la on ne voit pas la différences, lol .merci de ta review

**.A Molly:** voilà la suite, contente que tu aime ma fic, merci de ta review

**.A Galouz:** vi vilain voldy, déjà que le pauvre ryry avec 3 neurones n'était pas une lumière, alors sans neurones, c'est la cata, tout au abris, enfin sauf Séverus, voilà la suite et merci de ta review****

**A Jenni 944:** voilà la suite, vais écrire vite le chapitre 3 afin de le poster le plus tôt, j'espère que la suite est aussi bien, bisous et merci de ta review

**.A Vif d'or:** voilà la suite, j'espère que je vais pouvoir garder l'humour jusqu'à la fin, merci de ta review.

**A Minerve:** le coup du papier, enfin ce sera un carnet, c'est dans le chapitre 3, mais sévy a d'autres cartes en main, le titre du chapitre 3 devrait d'en donner une idée, voilà, merci de ta review

**.A Julie Percevent:** voilà la suite, oui pour cette fic, les chapitres sont plus court que d'habitude, voilà la suite et merci de ta review

**.A Celine.s:** merci de m'avoir dit que tu avais aimer mon chapitre sur msn, le principale est la, que tu prenne plaisir à lire mes fics.

Le club des amnésiques de France, les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs

Dybex, vous présentent le chapitre 2, et s'inquiètent de la santé mentale de la pieuvre du désert, un peu trop traumatisé par son travail d'elfe de maison.

La pieuvre du désert, ne sait pas comment vous remercier de lire sa fic, et d'être aussi nombreux a la soutenir, bisous a tous, et merci, je suis très contente.

Faites vous plaisir…

****

Chapitre 2: Amnésiques de Poudlard bonjour, Que puis je faire pour vous? ( klpdd)

Ce matin en se rendant dans le bureau du directeur, Séverus ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qu'il l'attendait. Il ne savait pas que Dumbledore, avait une idée derrière la tête, sinon, on peut être sur que le pauvre Rogue ne se serait pas lever de son lit, si grand, si chaud, si confortable…, bref, il aurait fait comme tous les dimanches de sa vie, une belle grasse matinée.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la ruse et la perfidie d'Albus, qui avait mentit afin de faire venir à lui l'homme de la situation, le seul qui pourrait aider le pauvre amnésique, c'est à dire Harry, à suivre dans la jungle hostile qu'était devenu Poudlard. Bref le directeur, afin de faire venir à lui, le gros poisson, avait un appât de choix, le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

C'est donc, sans aucune méfiance, et à l'odeur alléchée, que Séverus, qui espérait être ainsi, l'ex maître des potions, se rendit dans le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique.

- « Bonjour Séverus, s'exclama tout sourire Dumbledore, avez vous bien dormit? Je vous attendais. »

- « Bonjour Mr le Directeur. Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, à partir de demain, je suis le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? »

- « Bien sur, cependant il y a une condition. »

En entendant le mot, l'horrible mot condition, Séverus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul, et une grosse goutte de sueur fit son apparition sur le front de ce dernier. Il aurait du se douter de quelque chose, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- « J'en étais sur, cria t'il. Vous allez me demander d'espionner Voldemort, c'est bien ça? »

- « Non, pas du tout, ce que je vais vous demander, est beaucoup moins risqué, mais tout aussi difficile, voir plus. »

Après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement, Séverus poussa la question qu'il n'aurait jamais du prononcer.

- « Que puis je faire pour vous? »

- « Vous occupez d'Harry. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il a des problèmes de mémoires, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. »

- « Pardon? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien compris votre demande. Pouvez vous répéter? »

- « Je vous demande de devenir, la nurse de Mr Potter. Cela vous pose un problème? »

- « Oui, il a une passoire à la place du cerveau, et il ne retient plus rien. C'est déjà un miracle, qu'il se souvienne qu'il doit s'habiller le matin. »

- « C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de votre aide. »

- « Pourquoi ne le confiez-vous pas à l'hôpital saint Mangouste, les guérisseurs ont les compétences pour s'en occuper, pas moi. »

- « Certes, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Harry devienne le cobaye de leur expérience. De plus, j'ai remarque que vous étiez le seul à ne pas lui avoir fait peur. »

- « Si j'ai bien compris, je dois accepter d'être la nounou de Potter, l'amnésique de Poudlard, si je veux être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? C'est bien ça? »

- « Tout à fait, alors que décidez-vous? »

- « Je refuse. »

- « Dans ce cas, je vais demander à Rémus de venir dès demain. »

- « Lupin? Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il vienne? »

- « Afin de devenir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

- « NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN, pas lui. Vous savez bien que nous ne pouvons pas rester plus d'une seconde dans la même pièce, sans nous entre tuer, il est hors de question que je le revois. Vous avez gagnez, j'accepte. »

- « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Je vous remercie.»

- « Vous pouvez, s'écria Séverus, avant de sortir du bureau, la tête haute. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Tout en marchant Séverus, se tapait la tête contre les murs, et fit quelques trous, pourtant les murs étaient très durs. Il c'était fait avoir comme un débutant, mais qu'avait t'il pu faire à Merlin pour avoir une punition, qu'a t'il fait dans son autre vie, pour avoir un châtiment aussi cruel.

Après avoir refait la décoration du collège, Rogue se rendit chez les Gryffondor, afin d'aller récupérer son nouveau protège. A peine fut il entrer dans la salle commune, que les ennuis commencèrent. Il entendit un cri de terreur et de désespoir, provenant du survivant lui-même.

- « Mais qui êtes vous? Ne vous approchez pas de moi. »

Courageusement tel un héros des temps modernes, Séverus se précipita au secours de l'orphelin, non sans avoir avant levé les yeux au ciel. Merlin protège moi, dit il, je vais dans la fosse aux lions.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry s'était caché dans un petit coin de la chambre, tremblant de tous ses membres, son joli visage déformé par la terreur. Un rouquin, se tenait devant lui, et essayait de le faire sortir de son trou.

- « Harry, c'est moi Ron, je suis ton ami, viens n'ai pas peur. »

- « Non, je ne vous connais pas. Et que faites-vous chez moi? Vous voulez me tuer? Ou pire encore. »

- « Mr Weasley, cria Rogue, éloignez-vous de lui. Vous voyez bien que vous lui faites peur. »

- « Mais professeur Rogue, je n'ai rien fais de mal moi, je voulais juste le réveiller. Il a hurlé dès qu'il m'a vu. »

- « Laisser moi faire. Poussez-vous. »

Comme Ron n'était pas décidé à bouger, Séverus l'aida un peu, et le déplaça avec douceur et élégance, il le bouscula pour être précis.

Etrangement, Harry n'eu aucun réflexe de peur, il regarda le nouveau venu, mais ne poussa aucun cri.

- « Qui êtes vous Mr? Je ne vous ai jamais vu, pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes vous aussi chez moi? »

- « Je suis le professeur Rogue, et vous êtes à Poudlard. »

- « Poudlard? Connais pas! »

- « C'est une école de sorcellerie, lieux où vous êtes censé faire des études. »

- « Pourquoi suis je ici? »

- « Parce que vous êtes un sorcier. »

- « Mais qui êtes vous? »

- « Je viens de vous le dire, Faites un effort Potter. »

- « Potter? Qui est Potter? C'est le rouquin ? »

- « Non, lui C'est Weasley, Potter c'est vous. »

- « D'accord, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom. »

- « Séverus Rogue. Venez avec moi. »

Harry se leva, prêt à suivre un inconnu, car d'ici vingt petites secondes, il aurait déjà oublié le nom de son sauveur.

Afin de ne pas traumatiser son élève, Rogue décida de l'emmener chez lui, enfin dans ses appartements, il le ferait dormir dans sa chambre, afin de pouvoir mieux le surveiller. Ainsi, il avait espéré pouvoir faire entrer quelque chose, dans la cervelle devenue aussi mole qu'une éponge, de son nouveau protéger.

A ce moment, il ne se doutait pas à quel point, cela serait difficile, voir impossible.

A suivre, chapitre 3, la semaine des sept vendredis. A ne pas manquer.

Merci de toutes vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autre.

See you klpdd


	3. La semaine des 7 vendredis

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**A sev sape:** si sevy aurait refuser plus de fic, et ce serait dommage de louper un tel slash. Sinon ta fic est très bien, je vais lire le chapitre 21 ce soir, désolée du retard. Merci de ta review.

**A Eni:** presque Séverus est une nounou d'enfer, lol merci de ta review et de la correction.

**A Onarluca:** c'est sur Sévy va en baver, mais après ce sera bonheur. Merci de ta review, bon noël a toi aussi.

**A latoondudesert**: suis contente que cette fic plait, je prends du plaisir à écrire, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Jenni944**: c'est sur c'est pas de tout repos, lol, bonne lecture et merci de ta reviews.

**A minerve**: mais Séverus veut il vraiment se débarrasser de Potter? A voir en fin de chapitre, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Celine.s/line/c-line:** sevy est en colère car il s'est fait avoir, le pauvre, mais je te rassure, elle finit bien cette fic, merci de ta review.

**A galouz:** vendredi jour du poisson, lol, merci de ta review, bonne lecture.

**A vif d'or**: ah si tu savais la vérité, lol, mais je dis rien tout viens a point a qui sait attendre, lol, pg 13 des ce chapitre, voilà merci de ta review.

**A Hermi33**: voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

Le club des amnésiques de France et ses présidentes, lapieuvredudesert et Gollum vous souhaitent un joyeux noël.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, vous souhaitent de bonne fêtes et bonne lecture a tous.

****

Chapitre 3: La semaine des sept vendredis ( ou l'art de faire manger à Potter du poisson tous les jours.)

Toute une après midi de travail pour rien, nada, nothing. Le lendemain à son réveil, le jeune amnésique n'en savait pas plus que la veille. Il était toujours incapable de se souvenir de son nom, et de celui de ses amis. Et ce malgré la patience, et la gentillesse qu'avait eu le professeur Rogue envers lui.

Mais ce n'était pas un échec qui allait décourager le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, au contraire, cela activa sa rage et sa détermination, puisque la méthode douce n'avait aucun succès, il avait passé a une méthode plus radicale.

Afin de mettre en place son nouveau plan, Séverus alla faire un achat au pré au lard, et ensuite il se rendit dans les cuisines afin de donner des ordres. Puisque le poisson était riche en phosphore, élément favorisant la mémoire, Potter en mangerait tous les jours de la semaine, comme s'il n'existait plus que le vendredi.

Quand il fut de retour dans sa chambre, Harry ne se souvenait déjà plus de lui.

- « Bonjour Mr, dit il, Qui êtes vous? »

Gardant son sang froid et sa patience à toutes épreuves, Séverus lui répondit.

- « Je suis celui qui vous suit comme une ombre, et ce jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez la mémoire. Séverus Rogue. »

- « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mr Séverus Rogue, moi je suis hum, hum ,hum, ( nda: Harry essaye de se souvenir de son nom, en vain il y a même de la fumée qui sort de sa tête, mais non je rigole… ) C'est quoi mon nom ? »

- « Harry Potter, cria le professeur, qui là avait perdu son calme et pétait un câble. Vous vous appelez Harry Potter, faites un effort. Répétez le s'il vous plait. »

- « Le? »

- « Non pas le, votre nom. »

- « Ah! Excusez-moi, votre nom. »

- « Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez déjà oublié? »

- « Si, je ne m'en souviens plus monsieur. »

- « J'espère que vous savez encore lire et écrire. »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Parce que je vais tout vous faire écrire sur un carnet, que vous devriez avoir sur vous en permanence. »

- « Je n'ai pas envie d'écrire, s'écria Harry, sur un ton d'un enfant un peu trop gâté par la vie. »

- « Écrivez, par pitié faites-le. »

Séverus tout en suppliant son élève, lui tendit un carnet, mais ce dernier ne le prit pas. Son amnésie avait du le rendre paresseux, et la patience du pauvre professeur avait atteint ses limites. De désespoir Rogue, recommença à se cogner la tête contre les murs. Il le savait, jamais, il aurait dut dire oui à Dumbledore. Il avait préjugé de ses capacités et aussi celle du survivant, qui ne faisait pas un effort afin de l'aider.

- « Pourquoi faites-vous ça mr, demanda Harry. Vous allez vous faire du mal. »

- « C'est à cause de vous. Vous me rendez fou. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas faire ce que je vous demande. Ce n'est pas si dur que ça, tout ce que je veux c'est que vous preniez ce cahier et que vous écrivez. »

- « Si je le fais, vous arrêterez de vous faire du mal? »

- « Oui. »

- « Dans ce cas donnez le moi, je ne veux pas que vous cogniez les murs par ma faute. »

Commença un travail long et pénible, mais Harry qui ne voulait pas que le gentil monsieur se retrouve la tête en sang, écrivit tous les noms des personnes qu'il croisait, et en face il mit un commentaire personnel afin de mieux les reconnaître. En face du nom de Rogue, il mit gentil mais a des cheveux sales. Pour Ron, Rouquin qui fait peur, pour Hermione, elle a des dents bizarres etc….

- « C'est bien Potter, s'exclama Rogue, maintenant venez avec moi, c'est l'heure de manger. Comme nous sommes vendredi, vous aurez du poisson. ( nda, mardi en vrai. ) »

- « Du poisson? Demanda Harry. »

- « Oui, du poisson, ce sont des petites bêtes qui vivent dans l'eau, et qui se mangent. Vous aimez au moins? »

- « Je me souviens plus. C'est bon? »

« Oui très. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Grande salle, tandis que Ron devait manger des sardines pas bonnes, Harry lui avait du thon rouge. En effet afin de faire croire au survivant qu'on était bien et bel vendredi le jour du poisson, Séverus avait demandé à ce que tout le monde en mange aussi, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Bien sur comme la plupart de ses camarades, Ron ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux, lui aussi voulait goûter à ce fameux thon si bon et si cher. ( nda le thon rouge est un poisson assez cher.) Petit a petit un rouquin, s'était approché du survivant, et regardait avec une envie non dissimulée le contenu de l'assiette. Avec sa fourchette, il se prépara à prendre un peu de ce mets si délicieux.

- « Mr Weasley, si vous touchez encore le contenu de l'assiette de votre voisin, et même du regard, je peux vous assurer, que je m'arrangerais pour que vous ne puissez pas vous rendre à votre prochain cour, cria Séverus. »

Après ça Rogue décida qu'il était plus prudent de ne plus faire manger Harry avec les autres. Désormais il prendrait ses repas dans les appartements de son professeur.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Cho avait finit ses études à Poudlard, et avait trouvé un travail à l'hôpital Saint mangouste. C'est elle qui devait s'occuper de classer les dossiers des patients. Ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle eu celui de son petit ami dans les mains. Amnésique. Comment se pouvait il qu'il soit amnésique? Non ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, dire qu'il devait se marier dans 5 mois, dès que Harry aurait finit ses études.

Elle se rendit dans le bureau de son chef, et lui demanda de prendre des congés, prétextant que sa grand-mère était un article de la mort. Ce qui était faux bien sur. Mais la jeune fille, grâce à ses talents de comédienne et aussi grâce à ses pleurs, avait réussit à tromper Mr Neveu, qui lui accorda sans la moindre hésitation une semaine de congés payés.

- « C'est bien du malheur, avait dit il. Bien sur vous pouvez y aller. »

Sur ce, et sans même avoir prit le temps de faire ses valises, Cho était déjà dans le magicobus, direction Poudlard.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Séverus était sous sa douche, et essayait vainement de calmer ses envies, son sexe était relevé, mais ce n'était pas du à la chaleur. A force de vivre avec Harry, il avait finit par le trouver assez beau, voire très beau, et ce matin, par un pur hasard, il l'avait entre aperçu nu. Il a un corps de rêve, mais non, il ne pouvait pas, il devait se contrôler, il devait veuillez sur le survivant, et non le mettre dans son lit.

Afin de calmer ses hormones en rut, Rogue, dut se faire une potion, sinon il ne pourrait pas dormir à cotés de son élève.

A suivre chapitre 4, si le riz ne colle pas, ce n'est pas le cas de Cho, à ne pas manquer.

Voilà noyeux joel a tous… un review merci

See you klpdd


	4. Si le riz ne colle pas, ce n'est pas le ...

**Réponses aux review:**

**A Eni:** pour Cho sevy s'en occupe, et ryry va bientôt être dans le lit, chapitre 5, pour être précise, voilà , merci de la correction et de ta review.

**A Sev Snappe:** cho esr retour, mais revu sait et va protéger ryry de cette femelle en chaleur, c'est beau l'amour, hihi, merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca**: bien sur sevy va faire quelque chose, il est jaloux, et veut pas que cette chose touches a son ryry, et il a raison, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Galouz:** vi cho va en voir de toutes les couleurs, c'es fou comme je ne l'aime pas cette fille, et suis pas la seule dans ce cas, merci de ta review.

**A Latoondudesert:** cho ne va plus embeter ryry, sevy est là, dire qu'il va même se laver les cheveux par amour, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Celine.s/line/c.line**.: tu l'as dit ryry a peur de cho, car elle est moche, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, suis méchante, et j'aime ça, lol merci de ta review

**A Hermi 33:** vi elle va faire une tête, car elle est pas dans le carnet, la pauvre, hein, je la plaint? Non je rigoles, lol. Merci de ta review.

Le club des amnésiques de France, les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, vous souhaitent bonne lecture.

Bisous baveux de kuroro la pieuvre du désert

****

Chapitre 4: Si le Riz ne colle pas, ce n'est pas le cas de Cho.

L'aurore, le soleil venait de se lever. En se réveillant ce matin, et comme tous les autres jours; Harry ne savait pas où il était, bien qu'il y eu des progrès, en effet le survivant avait pris pour habitude de lire son carnet tous les jours. Dessus il vit que le gentil monsieur aux cheveux gras, aimait prendre son petit déjeuner au lit. Afin de lui faire plaisir, le Gryffondor décida de se rendre aux cuisines afin de ramener à son professeur un plateau repas.

Bien que c'était une idée charmante, ce n'était pas une bonne chose, d'une part parce que Harry ne savait pas où était la cuisine, d'autre part parce que la championne du monde des larmes et pleurs, était déjà arrivée à Poudlard. Cho était venu afin d'avoir une explication avec son petit ami, comment a t'il pu l'oublier elle? De plus cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Potter ne lui avait envoyé aucun courrier, et son amnésie était assez récente, et suspecte aux yeux de la jeune fille, qui ne croyait absolument pas aux trous de mémoires de son futur mari.

Mais entre nous pour promettre le mariage a Cho, il ne faut pas être dans son état normal, ou alors sous l'emprise d'une quelque conque drogue. Et la jeune fille soupçonnait le survivant de faire semblant d'être amnésique afin de ne pas l'épouser. Comment osait il lui faire ça?

Bien sur Harry se perdit en chemin, il demanda à une jeune fille d'origine asiatique de lui dire où étaient les cuisines.

- « Excusez-moi Mlle, pouvez vous me dire où sont les cuisines. »

La jeune fille en question était Cho, qui se précipita en pleurs dans les bras de son fiancé.

- « Harry, Mon ammmooourrrrr, s'écria-t-elle. »

Tétanisé par la peur, le survivant ne fit aucun geste, mais il n'appréciait pas qu'une femme le colle de si près.

- « Lâchez-moi ! hurla t'il. Qui êtes vous Mademoiselle ? Pourquoi êtes vous si familière avec moi ? »

- « Harry tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Je suis Cho, ta fiancée. »

- « Ma quoi? Répéta Harry. Je ne suis pas fiancé moi. »

- « Tu n'as même promis le mariage, comment peux tu oublier? »

- « Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir promis le mariage. De plus c'est la première fois que je vous vois. Dites-moi juste où se trouve les cuisines. »

- « Harry ce n'est pas drôle du tout. »

Voyant que la jeune fille était persuadée qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry pris son carnet et le lit, bien sur Rogue s'était abstenu de lui faire écrire le nom de Cho dans son carnet. Oublie volontaire du professeur, qui ne voulait pas voir, celui qu'il aimait partir avec une fille. Par conséquences, il n'avait pas parlé à l'amnésique de ses fiançailles avec la Serdaigle.

- « Vous n'êtes pas dans mon carnet, dit Harry. Donc je ne vous connais pas. »

- « Ton carnet, s'étonna Cho. Quel carnet? »

- « Celui la. »

- « Alors tu es vraiment amnésique? Dans ce cas pourquoi n'est tu pas resté à l'hôpital. Il y a de bons guérisseurs là bas, ils pourraient te guérir. »

- « Non, je veux rester avec le monsieur aux cheveux sales. »

- « Qui? »

Harry en avait assez de cette cruche, et elle allait le retarder, il devait aller dans les cuisines, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi. Sans accorder le moindre regard à la jeune fille, le survivant reparti, avec à ses trousses Cho, plus que déterminé à récupérer son petit ami.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Séverus lui était paniqué, Harry n'était plus dans son lit. En toute hâte Rogue mit sa robe de chambre, et sorti de sa chambre, priant le ciel de retrouver l'adolescent sain et sauf.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver, mais il n'était pas seul, une femelle en chaleur le poursuivait.

- « Vous êtes là Potter, s'exclama le professeur soulagé. Vous m'avez fait une belle frayeur, ne quittez plus notre chambre sans me prévenir, d'accord? »

Harry courut dans les bras du gentil monsieur, en quête de secours et de réconfort.

- « Je suis désolé, dit il en pleure. Je voulais vous faire une surprise, mais je me suis perdu. Après je le suis fait agresser par une fille pas belle. Elle me fait peur, et elle ne veut pas me laisser tranquille. »

- « Je suis là, n'ayez plus peur, je vais vous protéger. »

Séverus regarda méchamment la jeune fille, il n'allait pas laisser partir son Harry d'amour avec cette hystérique.

- « Melle Chang, je vous priais de ne plus l'importunez, et veuillez retourner chez vous ».

Cho n'était pas le genre de fille à abandonner facilement.

- « Harry est mon fiancé, il est donc normal que je me fasse du souci pour lui. »

- « Etait, vous ne vous souvenez pas qu'il a rompu ses fiançailles avec vous. A moins que vous aussi ayez des problèmes de mémoires? »

- « Ce jour là il ne pensait pas ce qu'il me disait, n'est ce pas Harry, tu ne le pensais pas. »

- « Je ne peux pas avoir été fiancé avec vous, vous êtes trop moche. »

- « Moche, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais lorsque tu me faisais bip, bip, ou encore bip. ( nda, les bip sont là afin de ne pas heurter la sensibilité des jeunes lecteurs.) »

Pendant que le jeune Potter, était devenu vert à l'entente des bips, Séverus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Harry assurait au lit, il devait être un dieu du sexe. Bien sur, il aurait préféré que ce soit avec lui qu'Harry fasse toutes ses choses, et non avec cette fille.

Cho était devenu une menace, et une rivale de taille pour Rogue, et si Potter retrouvait la mémoire, et s'il partait avec la fille? Séverus ne pouvait pas se résoudre, il aimait le survivant, et était décidé à tout faire pour le garder près de lui, et maintenant qu'il connaissait ses exploits au lit.

- « Cessez de dire n'importe quoi Melle Chang. Cria t'il. »

- « C'est la stricte vérité professeur. Maintenant, je vais partir avec Harry afin qu'il puisse être soigné par un vrai docteur. »

- « Restez où vous êtes. C'est à moi que reviens le privilège de m'occuper de Potter. Dumbledore compte sur moi. »

Bien sur Cho ne prit pas en compte les menaces du professeur Rogue, et s'avança dans le but de prendre Harry. Séverus fut donc obliger de faire un sort afin que la jeune fille ne touche pas à Harry. Ne pouvant lutter contre le Rogue, Cho repartit chez elle.

- « Certes je pars dit elle, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Harry est à moi. »

- « C'est ce que l'on verra Mademoiselle. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps absente à son travail Cho du retourner à l'hôpital, mais sa rencontre avec le professeur Rogue lui avait laissé quelque trace visible, notamment sur le visage. Ce qui provoqua le rire de ses collègues.

- « Ta grand-mère va mieux, lui dit son supérieur, elle avait l'air ravie de te revoir. »

- « Oui elle est en parfaite santé maintenant. »

A suivre, chapitre 5, Séverus est une nounou d'enfer, à ne pas manquer.

Voilà un review s'il vous plait. Merci

See you klpdd


	5. Séverus est une nounou d'enfer

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Onarluca:** vi bien fait pour cho, faut pas se mettre entre sévy et son ryry à lui, hihi, bonnes fêtes toi aussi, merci de ta review.

**A Eni:** voilà la suite, merci de ta correction, et aussi de ta review.

**A Galouz:** tu sais ce que va faire sévy par amour? C'est si romantique lol, bonne lecture, merci de ta review.

**A Minerve**: ah si tu savais, mais dis rien, c'est pour bientôt, chapitre 6, mais l'année prochaine, seulement, mais c'est demain aussi, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Celine.s/line/c line:** et non cho va pas revenir, surtout quand elle va apprendre la bonne nouvelle du chapitre 7 , mais comme c'est un secret, dis rien, voilà , a l'année prochaine, merci de ta review.

**A Jenni944:** merci contente que tout te plaise, voilà la suite, espérant que cela ne te déçois pas , merci de ta review.

**A Hermi 33:** vi c'est dommage, faut en faire un film, lol, ou une bd, mais je ne suis pas assez douée en dessins, c'est dommage, merci de ta review.

**A vif d'or:** pas grave, je mets les chapitres plus vite que d'habitude, non que je sois pressé de finir cette fic, mais je suis impatiente de commencer, rien ne me changera, avant que je perde le fil de l'histoire, lol, bon année 2005, sous le signe Harry potter, bien sur, merci de tes reviews.

Le club des amnésiques, les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, vous souhaitent une bonne année 2005. Kuroro la pieuvre du désert se joints à ses sponsors et vous dit, bon à nez à tous lol

****

Chapitre 5: Séverus est une nounou d'enfer ( surtout au lit).

Après la visite aussi inattendue que soudaine de Cho, Séverus se montra plus patient que jamais et très attentionné envers son jeune élève. Il ne le laissa plus partir seul à l'aventure, et en le quittait plus de la journée.

Cela étonnaient Hermione et Ron, qui aurait parié que l'ex professeur des potions, aurait vite abandonné, et ils ne comprenaient pas ce changement aussi brusque et soudain de comportement de Rogue envers Potter. Bien que aucuns des deux n'avaient osé imaginer, que Séverus était tombé amoureux du Gryffondor.

Même Séverus était étonné d'avoir des sentiments aussi fort envers le fils de son pire ennemi, l'abominable James Potter.

En se réveillant, Rogue comme tous les matins, voulut vérifier que l'amnésique était toujours dans son lit, et qu'il n'était pas parti de nouveau en vadrouille, Merlin sait où.

Harry dormait du sommeil du juste, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air angélique, ses lèvres, légèrement rose, étaient entre ouvertes. Séverus eu envie de goûter à ce si beau fruit défendu, mais appréhendait les réactions du survivant, mais comme il savait que tous ce qui se passerait aujourd'hui serait oublié le lendemain, il ne risquerait pas grand chose en l'embrassant.

Rogue se penchant au-dessus de l'endormit, qui se réveilla juste quelques secondes avant l'impact.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, s'écria t'il sur la défensif. »

- « Monsieur, demanda Harry, encore endormit, Que me voulez-vous? Pourquoi votre visage est si près du mien? »

- « Pour rien, je vous regardais juste. »

En vérité Séverus contemplait le visage si parfait de son élève, et si ce dernier ne s'était pas réveillé, il l'aurait embrassé. Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable, un professeur ne doit pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec l'un de ses étudiants. Que penserait Dumbledore, s'il apprenait que Rogue avait couché avec l'amnésique?

Harry continuait de regarder avec étonnement le monsieur aux cheveux gras.

- « Vous avez un problème monsieur? demanda t'il. Vous avez l'air soucieux. »

- « Je n'ai aucun problème Potter, cria Rogue, malgré lui. »

- « Pourquoi criez-vous, vous me faites peur, je n'ai rien fais de mal. »

- « Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais je crois que je vous aime. Voilà mon problème. »

- « Vous m'aimez-moi? Comment cela est il possible? Je ne … »

Harry ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de son professeur avaient fusionné avec les siennes. Surpris, il se laissa faire, et ouvrit même la bouche, afin de permettre à la langue de son professeur de venir jouer avec sa langue. Ensuite le survivant passa ses mains dans la chevelure de son professeur, mais ses doigts s'emmêler dans les cheveux plus très propres de l'homme, et le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace, ce n'était pas agréable du tout.

Rogue sentit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il interrompit le baiser, se releva.

- « Veuillez attendre quelques instants, s'exclama t'il. »

Séverus se précipita dans la salle de bain, fit couler le jet de la douche, et se déshabilla plus vite que son ombre. Il prit ensuite une bouteille d'aspect inconnu, sur laquelle était inscrit shampooing pour cheveux gras, il vida presque le contenu de la fiole, après il fit mousser cette drôle de substances sur la tête.( nda, c'est si romantique, sévy se lave les cheveux par amour. )

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry se demandait ce que le gentil monsieur aux cheveux gras pouvait bien faire, il en mettait du temps. Il décida de se rendre lui aussi dans la salle de bain. Il le vit nu sous la douche, la tête recouverte d'une épaisse couche de mousse. L'adolescent rejoint son professeur sous la douche afin de lui apporter un peu d'aide.

- « Vous avez mis trop de shampooing, s'écria t'il. C'est la première fois que vous vous lavez les cheveux? Laissez moi vous aider. »

- « Merci Potter, dit Séverus, à moitié aveuglé par la mousse, qui était tombé dans ses yeux. »

Quand les cheveux furent propres, Harry reprit le flacon, et mis un peu de shampooing sur ses mains. Après avoir réchauffé le gel, il mit ses mains sur l'entre jambe tendu de son professeur, et fit des petits mouvements de va et vient.

- « N'oubliez pas de vous lavez là aussi, murmura le survivant devenu rouge, mais pas à cause de la vapeur d'eau. »

Rogue était arrivé au point de non retour, l'excitation a son comble, il décida de déshabiller son élève.

- « Vous ne devez pas garder vos vêtements mouillés dit il, pour seul et unique excuse, sinon vous allez attraper du mal. »

Harry était encore plus beau avec toutes ses gouttelettes d'eau qui lui parcouraient le corps. Avec gourmandise, Séverus lécha chaque partielle de l'anatomie de son élève, comme s'il s'agissait d'une crème glacée.

Sans prendre le temps de se sécher, le professeur prit le Gryffondor dans ses bras, l'emmena dans son lit, et lui introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, puis deux, faisant quelques mouvements pour préparer sa venue.

Harry, écarta les jambes, et Séverus remplaça ses doigts par son sexe gonflé par le désir et l'envie, et le pénétra.

A ce moment Séverus ne pensait pas aux conséquences que pourrait avoir un tel acte, tour ce qu'il voulait c'était faire l'amour à l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais il ne savait pas si Harry partageait lui aussi les mêmes sentiments, il ne savait pas comment le survivant allait réagir ensuite, et s'il garderait en mémoire les évènements du matin.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Dans le bureau du directeur, Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas vu le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à table ce matin, ni même depuis une semaine. Le plan avait été une réussite, et tous se déroulaient comme prévue.

Bien sur il ne savait pas avec exactitude ce qu'il se passait dans les cachots à ce moment précis, mais il se doutait bien que Séverus allait un moment ou un autre, mettre le survivant nu dans son lit afin de lui faire l'amour.

A suivre, chapitre 6, il faut savoir raison garder, à ne pas manquer.

Voilà, un petit cadeau de kuroro la pieuvre du désert pour la nouvelle année.

Bonne année 2005 à tous, avant d'aller faire la fête n'oubliez pas le reviews

See you rendez vous l'année prochaine pour la suite, et d'autres fics klpdd


	6. Il faut savoir raison garder

**Réponses aux gentils reviews:**

**A Eni:** voilà la suite, et je travail sur le dernier chapitre, lol, merci de la correction et de ta review.

**A Minerve:** dans ce chapitre, la vérité, et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, désolée, vi tu l'as dit heureusement qu'il y ai du shampooing, les elfes de maison en mettent dans toutes les salles de bain, ça va leur faire un choc de voir enfin le flacon vide. Merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca:** voilà la suite, j'ai fais vite, dois me faire pardonner ma lenteur sur une autre de mes fics, voilà tu vas voir pourquoi j'étais morte de rire avec le lapin, merci de ta review, vais faire un bisous a Sirius de ta part.

**A Lululle:** j'espere que mes explications on été claires, sinon Harry est d'accord avec toi, trop rapide sévy, lol , merci de ta review.

**A selene salamander:** merci d'avoir pris du temps pour me mettre un review, merci de ta review.

**A Jenni944:** tu verra bien, mais je ne crois pas moi, lol, merci de ta review

**A Galouz:** de rien ta fic est très bien et marrante, vive la confiture, lol. Merci de ta review.

**A fanou:** très beau, tu connais beaucoup de garçon qui se lave les cheveux par amour? Pas moi en tout cas, lol, merci de ta review.

Le club des amnésiques de France, les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture. Klpdd aussi

Dans ce chapitre, je me sers d'une chanson de Slaî , Flamme.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire…

Chapitre 6: Il faut savoir raison garder.

Le lendemain Séverus se réveilla très tôt, bien avant le levé du soleil. Il avait fait un rêve très étrange et aussi agréable, il avait finit par avouer son amour au survivant, et lui avait fait l'amour. Pourtant tout semblait si réel, comme si cela ce n'était vraiment passé. Rogue voulut se retourner afin de se rendormir et continuer ce songe si agréable, mais il sentit une présence inconnue à ses cotés. Péniblement il ouvrit les yeux,

Non ce n'est pas possible, il était nu avec Harry qui était lui aussi nu. Comment avait il pu aller aussi loin avec son élève, sa vie serait anéantie, foutue, il serait dans l'obligation de donner sa lettre de démission, il ne pouvait pas rester professeur, pas après avoir mis l'un de ses élèves dans son lit. Les journaux à sensation reprendraient vite l'affaire, et étaleraient le scandale, comme une traînée de poudre, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard a profité de l'amnésie du survivant afin d'abuser de lui.

Séverus ne savait pas comment il pourrait se tirer de ce si mauvais pas. Bien sur, il n'était pas assez stupide pour se vanter de ses exploits de la nuit, mais oui, il avait trouvé. Potter qui oublie tout, ne devrait à son réveille n'en avoir aucun souvenir. Il décida donc de se rhabiller, d'effacer toutes traces du crime, et quitta les lieux.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, Séverus apporta son petit déjeuner à son élève. Il posa le plateau repas sur la petite table basse, et regarda l'adolescent sortir de son sommeil.

- « Je vous ai apporté votre petit déjeuner, Mr Potter. »

- « Merci professeur Rogue. »

- « Pardon,? Vous venez de m'appeler par mon nom. Comment le saviez vous? »

- « Vous venez de me le dire. »

- « Pas ce matin et tout cas. A ce que je vois vos problèmes de mémoires sont résolus. »

- « Euh… Fit Potter, tout en évitant le regard de son professeur. »

- « Dites-moi la vérité, vous me devez bien ça. »

- « Je n'ai jamais été amnésique Mr »

- « QUOI? Comment avez vous osé le faire croire à tout le monde ? Vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi, j'espère que vous êtes fier de vous? Vous comptez faire semblant encore longtemps? »

- « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine. »

- « C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait. Puis je au moins en connaître les raisons? »

- « C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée afin que Cho me laisse tranquille. »

- « Uniquement pour ça, si vous ne voulez plus la voir, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit directement »

- « C'est ce que j'ai fais, j'ai rompu nos fiançailles, mais elle est trop collante, et elle continuait à me harceler, m'écrivant tous les jours, afin que j'accepte de sortir de nouveau avec elle, et de l'épouser. Alors j'ai fais semblant d'être amnésique, ensuite je suis aller voir le directeur, et je lui ai demandé que ce soit vous qui vous vous occupez de moi. »

- « Il est vrai que vous avez des circonstances atténuantes. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez voulu que ce soit qui me charge de vous. C'était pour vous venger de moi, de tout le mal que je vous ai fait depuis que vous êtes à Poudlard? »

- « Non, pas du tout. »

- « Alors pourquoi? »

- « Parce que je vous aime, murmura Harry dans un souffle à peine audible. »

- « Parlez plus fort. »

- « JE VOUS AIME. »

- « Ne vous moquez pas de moi. »

- « Je suis sincère, je suis tombé amoureux de vous, je voulais rester tout le temps avec vous. Et vous vous m'aimez aussi, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité, je vous hais. »

- « Et hier, vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimez. »

- « Vous avez du mal comprendre, je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose. »

- « Pourtant vous m'avez embrassé, vous m'avez déshabillé avant de me faire l'amour. »

- « Vous ne m'avez pas repoussé non plus. Je regrette de l'avoir fait, jamais nous aurions du avoir des rapports. »

- « Vous pouvez, vous avez été plus rapide qu'un lapin, et plus mou qu'un chewing gum. »

- « Il est vrai que face à vos exploits, puisque vous faites, bip, bip et encore bip, je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Excusez-moi de ne pas être comme vous, un Dieu du sexe. Vous pouvez faire vos bagages, aujourd'hui vous retournez dans votre dortoir. »

- « Vous me chassez? »

- « Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. Allez jouer l'amnésique avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

- « C'est avec vous que je veux être. Je sais que rien ne peut excuser mon attitude envers vous. Ne me chassez pas, je vous aime. »

Harry était en larmes, afin de ne pas le voir en pleure, Séverus détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir celui qu'il aimait dans cet état, mais il n'avait pas aimé qu'il se moque de lui. Il ne vit pas que le survivant s'était levé de son lit, et s'était approché de lui.

- « Pouvez vous me le redire en me regardant cette fois ci? »

Mais Rogue ne pouvait pas, voir ainsi le corps nu de son amant était au-dessus de ses forces, et il continua à l'ignorer.

- « Ne détournez pas les yeux, mon cœur ne bat que pour eux, et toute la nuit je ne vois qu'eux. Je donnerais ma vie pour être celui pour qui vous réserverez toute votre tendresse, toutes vos caresses. Tous mes rêves m'emmènent après de vous, mon cœur vous a choisit, ne voyez-vous pas? Je vous veux vous, rien que vous. L'amour est un poison que je consomme avec déraison. »

Séverus regarda Harry, personne ne lui avait dit des mots si beaux, personne ne l'avait l'aimé a ce point. Il enleva sa chemise afin de couvrir le corps de son amant, il ne voulait pas qu'il attrape froid.

- « Vous allez attraper froid si vous rester dans cette tenue. »

- « je vais faire mes valises. »

- « Je m'éteins comme une flamme lorsque j'entends votre voix, je frissonne, d'amour lorsque que je sens votre souffle dernière moi, vous me rendez fou, je ne peux plus penser lorsque j'entends votre voix. Restez avec moi, je suis comme une hirondelle en pleine tempête, vous êtes le soleil qui sèche mes ailes, je vous veux vous, rien que pour moi, restez. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il s'accrocha à Séverus. Ce dernier le recoucha, et lui retira sa chemise.

- « Je vais vous montrer moi, comment il fait le lapin. S'exclama t'il vexé. Je suis si mauvais que ça? »

- « Vous êtes trop rapide, mais non, vous savez très bien me faire l'amour. »

Cette fois ci, c'est avec patience, que le professeur pénétra son élève, et il oublia d'aller donner ses cours..

A suivre chapitre 7, et dernier, Mr Potter ai je bien répondu à toutes vos attentes? À ne pas manquer.

Un review, merci

See you klpdd bon a nez à tous.


	7. Mr Potter, ai je bien répondu à toutes v...

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Onarluca:** tout ce qui commence doit finir, mais t'inquiète j'ai d'autres fics en projet. Sévy est un mignon petit lapin, mais faut pas aller aussi vite, ryry aime pas ça. Merci de ta review.

**A Eni**; oui cho va souffrir, je me charge personnellement de son cas, lol, merci de ta correction et de ta review.

**A Lunicorne**: bon a nez toi aussi et pour la santé aussi, en ai bien besoin, merci de ta review.

**A Sev snape:** pas grave, et non sévy ne viole pas ryry, hihi, voilà la fin, merci de tes reviews.

**A Minerve**:c'est vrai ça pourquoi ryry est sorti avec cho? Mais il a eu un moment de lucidité, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Latoondudesert**: et vi c'est bi l'amour, merci de ta review.

**A Lululle:** vi mais il était prévue que cette fic serait courte, voilà, merci de ta review.

**A Aerials:** oui il y avait un indice dans le chapitre 5, bien de l'avoir vu, et j'ai découvert Slaî il y a peu de temps, et j'aime bien. Merci de ta review.

**A Alinemcb54:** dans le chapitre 6 Harry a bien retrouvé la mémoire, enfin c'est vite dis, puisqu'il n' a jamais été amnésique, cf chapitre 6 lol, merci de ta review.

**A Hermi33:** tu as eu la réponse à ta question dans le chapitre 6, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or**: hihi, Harry peut avoir un oscar pour sa présentation, mais il aurait mieux un sévy, lol, merci de tes reviews.

**A Jenni944:** le poèmes est jolis mais pas de moi, c'est la chanson flamme de Slaî, merci de ta review.

**A Kya the viper;** il suffit de demander, voilà le dernier chapitre, merci de ta review.

Le club des amnésiques de France, les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette fic avec intérêt et vous donne rendez vous pour d'autres fics de klpdd.

Dans ce chapitre je me sers du film in and out, ceux qui l'ont vus seront reconnaître le passage, où j'ai faillit faire pipi dans ma culotte, mdr.

Bonne lecture.

****

Chapitre7: Mr Potter ai je bien répondu à toutes vos attentes?

Les deux hommes passèrent toute la journée au lit à se faire des bisous et câlins. Soucieux d'avoir été à la hauteur des espérances de son amant, Séverus lui demanda.

- « Mr Potter, ai je bien répondu à toutes vos attentes? »

- « En partie oui. »

- « Comment ça en partie? S'indigna Rogue. Que voulez-vous de plus, que je fasse bip, bip, ou encore bip. Désolé je ne suis pas assez souple pour faire ce genre de chose. »

- « Mais non professeur, répondit l'adolescent mort de rire. »

- « Qu'attendez-vous de moi alors? »

- « Epousez-moi. »

-« Pardon? »

- « Je vous demande de m'épouser. Cela vous pose un problème? »

- « Je suis votre professeur, je ne peux pas me marier avec l'un de mes étudiants. De plus vous êtes encore mineur. »

- « Je serai majeur dans trois mois, et je ne serai plus étudiant. »

- « Trois mois, c'est long, je vais avoir du mal à attendre. »

- « Je vais vous aider à patienter. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Afin de pouvoir rester avec son amant, Harry continua à faire semblant d'être amnésique, Séverus ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. De son coté, il faisait toujours semblant de rechercher une potion qui pourrait rendre au survivant sa mémoire.

Ne trouvant toujours pas la solution Séverus décida d'emmener chez lui son élève, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans la nature, en état amnésique.

Une fois seul les deux amants purent préparer leur mariage dans le secret le plus absolu. Donc bien sur tout le monde fut au courant, et même Cho, qui se rendit au mariage, bien qu'aucun des deux amants n'avaient pris la peine de l'inviter.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Viens enfin le jour tant attendu, Ron aida Harry à s'habiller.

- « Je suis content que tu aies enfin retrouvé la mémoire, lui dit. En plus tu as trouvé l'amour, je te félicite. »

- « Merci, je suis désolé. »

- « Désolé, mais de quoi? »

- « Désolé, c'est tout. Et avec Hermione ça avance? Tu vas te marier avec elle? »

- « Oui, répondit le rouquin qui ne faisait plus peur, rouge comme une tomate. »

Sirius fut le témoin d'Harry, et Dumbledore celui de Séverus. La cérémonie avait commencé sans incident, mais au moment où le prête posa la question fatidique, si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou je taise à jamais, qu'une personne décida d'intervenir.

- « Moi, je m'y oppose, s'écria t'elle. »

Cette personne était Cho, en pleure. Elle ne voulait pas que l'homme qu'elle aimait se marie avec une autre personne.

- « Pouvez vous nous en dire les raisons? demanda le prête. »

- « Harry est mon fiancé, c'est avec moi qu'il doit se marier. »

- « Etait, cria le survivant, j'ai rompu nos fiançailles. »

- « Je croyais que tu m'aimais. »

- « Ce n'est pas le cas. »

- « Mais on a bien fait bip, bip, et encore bip. Pourquoi avoir fait tous ça si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi ? »

La foule lança un oh admiratif, Potter savait faire tous ça au lit? Harry senti des regards d'envie sur lui, et se sentit un peu gêné.

- « Arrêtez de me regardez comme ça, je n'ai rien fait avec cette fille. »

- « En plus tu as honte de moi? Et pourquoi te marie tu avec un homme?»

- « Parce que c'est lui que j'aime. »

- « Tu l'aimes, oh par Merlin, me ne dis pas que tu es… »

- « Je suis homosexuel, c'est pas assez évident pour toi? »

Après cette interruption la cérémonie put continuer. Cho qui n'était pas remise de ses émotions était rester, et c'était mise à boire tous ce qu'elle trouvait. Comme elle n'avait jamais rien bu de sa vie, elle fut vite bourré.

- « Melle vous ne devriez pas boire autant, dit un beau brun. »

- « Ma vie est foutue, je fais ce que je veux. Mr? »

- « Black Sirius. »

- « Mr Black, je peux vous poser une question? »

- « Bien sur. »

- « Je suis si repoussante que ça? »

- « Repoussante? Pas du tout, vous êtes très belle. »

- « Vous êtes gentil, vous savez parler aux femmes vous. Je peux vous demander de me rendre un service? »

- « Oui. »

- « Vous ne voulez pas m'épouser? »

- « Non. »

- « Soyez gentil, vous vous rendez compte que cela fait trois ans, trois longues années que j'attends qu'un homme me touche, et me fasse l'amour. Si je suis belle, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas le faire avec moi? »

- « Je suis homosexuel. »

- « Vous aussi? Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il n'y a donc aucun hétérosexuel dans ce mariage? »

A ce moment Rémus venait d'arriver, Cho lui sauta au coup, bien décider à ne pas laisser un homme partir sans elle, ne fut pas sa déception quand elle s'aperçue que lui aussi était homosexuel, et l'amant de Sirius.

Elle décida donc de partir, à la recherche d'un non gay.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry et Séverus enfin marié décidèrent de partir en voyage de noces à Venise, Capital des amoureux. Mais ils ne visitèrent pas la ville, et restèrent des journées entières dans leur chambre à faire l'amour.

Cho quant a elle, fatiguée d'avoir courut, c'était arrêtée dans un café, afin de se reposer. Elle fut accoster par deux hommes, Crabbe et Goyle, des hétéro purs et dur, mais la jeune fille regretta qu'ils ne soient pas homosexuels c'est deux la.

- « Melle, vous ne vous sentez pas un peu seul? »

- « Non pas du tout. »

- « Ca vous dit de faire des bips, tous les trois? »

- « AHHH, mais ça va pas la tête, pour qui me prenez-vous? »

- « Pour une fille qui n'a rien fait depuis trois ans. »

- « Comment le savez vous? »

- « Vous n'arrêtez pas d'hurler que vous êtes à la recherche d'un hétérosexuel, et que vous êtes en manque. Vous avez de la chance, vous venez d'en trouvez deux. »

Cho avait peut être faim, mais pas à ce point là, se faire ses deux gorilles. Après avoir refusé la si généreuse promotion, elle repartit à la recherche d'un hétérosexuel. L'histoire ne dit pas si un jour elle en trouva un d'assez courageux pour se marier avec elle, on espère qu'elle ne le trouvera jamais.

Fin, pour finir je dirais, quand on y réfléchit c'est Sévy qu'on choisit.

Je vous laisse le mot de la fin avec un review et vous donne rendez vous pour d'autres fics.

See you

Kuroro la pieuvre du désert alias kurapika


End file.
